Most software applications allow a user or developer to manipulate data within the application. Accordingly, existing technologies have developed design tools to assist application software developer in designing an application interface.
Unfortunately, existing interface development technologies and designs have not kept pace with the increasing demand for interfaces. For example, the existing interface development technologies are not equipped to address current conditions, such as rapidly changing data sets which are accessible in different manners, at different locations and in different formats. Attempts with existing interface development technologies to provide self service capability have been limited to previously designed semantic models. Further, many of these design tools require specialized training to be able to use them to develop an application interface.
To meet these increased demands for interfaces, developers of these interfaces need all the required information for the application interface to be easily and readily available. Additionally, developers of these interfaces need to be able quickly obtain and understand all of the relationships that exist within the application.